TV Van
The TV Van, also spelled as T.V. Van, is a television van appearing in various forms in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 and Grand Theft Auto 2. Design Grand Theft Auto 1 The TV Van was introduced in Grand Theft Auto 1, appearing as a simple van with no apparent hint of its function as a television van, although it can also be assumed to be a shuttle van that carries a mobile film crew. In comparison to the Transit Van, the TV Van appear to be more rounded and sleeker in appearance. While appearing in all three cities in GTA 1, the color of the TV Van varies in each city: *In Liberty City, the van features a dark purple-and-blue body. *In San Andreas, it features a dark green-and-bright green body. *In Vice City, it features a maroon-and-magenta body. Grand Theft Auto London 1961 The Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 rendition of the TV Van assumes the appearance of a large van with a roof-mounted camera. The design of the van is based on the GTA London rendition of the Ambulance, sharing the same van design but is significantly extended in length. Grand Theft Auto 2 In Grand Theft Auto 2, the TV Van is simply a variant of the Van with an additional antenna and mounted base on its roof; the van is otherwise similar to the Van in all respects, including its bulky, utilitarian body design and its performance. A minor feature of the van is the tendency for the antenna to point to the player's Jesus Saves save point, useful when the player wishes to make their way back to a save point. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Overall, the TV Van is all round average in performance. While as light as a standard car, the van possesses a below average top speed. In other areas, the TV Van fare averagely in acceleration, braking, grip and handling. ''Grand Theft Auto London 1961'' Due to the dramatic difference in the vehicle's design and its heavily equipped nature, the TV Van in GTA London 1961 is far more heavier and slower than the GTA 1 renditions of the TV Van, being heavier than GTA London's Fire Truck, and even possesses a top speed slightly lower than the Garden Shed. Its acceleration and grip are average, while its brakes and handling are also poor. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' As mentioned, the TV Van's performance is no different from the Van's, with a low top speed and an overworked acceleration. In terms of controls, the TV Van possesses sensitive but heavy steering due to its heavy weight. Image Gallery TVVan-GTA1-LibertyCity.png|The TV Van in Liberty City (GTA1). TVVan-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|The TV Van in San Andreas (GTA1). TVVan-GTA1-ViceCity.png|The TV Van in Vice City (GTA1). TVVan-GTA2-ingame.jpg|In-game, with the roof antenna aiming to a save point (GTA2). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Available in the three main cities, with their respective colors mentioned above. The 2nd version is featured in mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 2: Mission 2, in which the player has to destroy four TV Vans in 320 seconds. The 3rd version appears in mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 14, during which the protagonist has to take four vehicles, including a TV Van, with dead bodies to a car park, and blow them up. ''Grand Theft Auto London 1961'' ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The TV Van appears in the three districts of Anywhere City: The Downtown District, Residential District and Industrial District. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *The van can be exported for up to $800 if delivered in mint condition. ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1961'' *Although it possesses a base value of £900 in mint condition, the TV Van cannot be exported as it is too large. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Its size and weight makes the vehicle unsuitable for crushing. Trivia * The GTA London 1961 rendition of the TV Van assumes the car ID of GTA London 1969's Tanker (#44).http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=68066 *In GTA 1, the TV Van originaly had an antenna. The TV Van is equipped with the police dispatch instead of a radio. Navigation }}de:TV Van (2) pl:TV Van Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vans Category:Public Service Vehicles